Juste sourire
by Piou0102
Summary: Le village de la brume est détruit, et Saya vient trouver refuge à Konoha. Je suis nulle en résumés, mais venez lire quand même! Le premier chapitre est assez sombre, les autres moins. Saya/Neji; Naru/Sasu
1. Chapter 1

Ohayo les gens! =D Voilà, c'est ma toute première fic, j'espère que vous aimerez! Le personnage de l'histoire est Saya, un personnage à moi. Moi, j'aime pas lire les fics où le perso principal n'est pas dans l'hitoire à la base, mais bon! Essayez quand-même, s'il vous plaiiiiiit! xD

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Saya venait juste de sortir de l'académie des ninjas du village caché de la brume quand des mercenaires avaient dévasté tout le village. Ils avaient tué tout le monde. Saya avait réussi à se cacher dans une grotte pendant une semaine entière. Elle était une ninja et s'était _cachée_. Pitoyable… Quand elle était ressortie de la grotte, elle avait _vu_. Elle avait vu ce qu'il était advenu de son village qu'elle aimait tant, qu'elle trouvait si paisible, et de gens qu'elle chérissait, en qui elle avait confiance et qui étaient tout pour elle. Ses parents, ses amis… Elle avait voulu hurler, évacuer toute cette peur, cette tristesse indéfinissable, et cette haine, mais la pensée que peut-être il y avait encore de ces malfrats dans les parages l'en empêcha. Elle devait rester en vie. Il le _fallait_. Elle devait venger son village. Mais en regardant une nouvelle fois autour d'elle, elle réalisa.

Elle n'y arriverait pas.

Elle tomba à genoux et commença à pleurer. Elle pleura, pleura tant qu'elle perdit la notion du temps. Depuis combien de temps pleurait-elle ? Une heure ? Un jour ? Une semaine ? Elle ne savait pas. Trop longtemps en tous cas. Elle essuya ses larmes, prit un air décidé et se fit une promesse.

- « Je ne pleurerai plus jamais !_ Jamais _! Je vais devenir forte, assez forte pour tuer ceux qui vous ont fait ça ! Et plus jamais je ne m'enfuirai ! Je combattrai ! »

Elle se souvint alors d'une conversation qu'elle avait entendue entre deux mercenaires lorsque ceux-ci étaient passés devant la grotte dans laquelle elle était réfugiée.

**Flash-back **

- Pff ! A voir comme on a eu facile de détruire ce village-ci, les autres villages ninjas ne vont pas faire long feu non plus !

- Ouais, je pensais pas que ce serait aussi facile !

Et ils partirent dans de grands éclats de rire.

**Fin du flash-back**

Saya se releva et partit d'un pas décidé vers le village ninja le plus proche : Konoha [1].

- « Je dois aller les prévenir, ils doivent savoir. Il faut que je me dépêche. »

**Trois jours plus tard…**

Saya était enfin arrivée au village de Konoha. Elle regarda les portes gigantesques qui en marquaient l'entrée. Elle était exténuée. Cela faisait trois jours et trois nuits qu'elle marchait, ne s'arrêtant quasiment jamais sur tout le trajet.

- « Je dois tenir jusqu'au bureau de l'Hokage. »

Ainsi, la jeune fille marcha encore jusqu'à arriver devant le bâtiment qui contenait le bureau de Tsunade. Lorsqu'un garde lui demanda pourquoi elle voulait aller voir l'Hokage, Saya répondit d'un ton assez irrité :

- Je viens du village caché de la brume, qui a été totalement détruit, et il risque de vous arriver la même chose. Je peux passer maintenant ?

- O… Oui, répondit le garde, un peu ahuri.

Quand elle arriva dans le bureau de l'Hokage, celle-ci eu l'air surprise.

- Une genin du village de la brume ? Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Tu as l'air d'être dans un sale état, continua-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

Saya dut se concentrer pour comprendre la question. La tête lui tournait de plus en plus, et c'est avec difficulté qu'elle arriva à répondre :

- Mon village… a été… dévasté. Tout le monde est… mort.

Et elle s'évanouit.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Saya se réveilla dans une salle entièrement blanche. Mais même sans ouvrir les yeux, rien qu'à l'odeur, elle aurait compris où elle était : à l'hôpital. Elle bailla et se frotta les yeux.

- Ah tu es enfin réveillée ! fit une voix sur sa gauche.

Saya se retourna vivement pour regarder qui lui avait parlé. C'était une jeune fille aux des cheveux roses. Elle lui souriait gentiment.

- Je m'appelle Sakura Haruno, et je suis ninja médecin.

- Moi, c'est Saya Itô. Et… Saurais-tu me dire combien de temps j'ai dormi ?

- Trois jours. D'ailleurs, je vais chercher Tsunade, elle a demandé à te voir dès que tu serais réveillée.

- Merci, répondit Saya d'une petite voix. « Trois jours ?! Si ça se trouve, _ils_ ont eu le temps d'attaquer un autre village ! Bien que… Je suppose qu'ils ont quand-même eu des pertes et que cela demande une certaine préparation… Peut-être qu'ils ne s'en prendront pas à un autre village de si tôt… »

La jeune fille était toujours plongée dans ses pensées, sourcils froncés, quand la cinquième Hokage entra, si bien qu'elle ne la remarqua pas tout de suite.

- Saya Itô ? demanda l'Hokage d'une voix douce.

L'interpelée sursauta. Elle se tourna vers Tsunade et acquiesça.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- J'ai connu des jours meilleurs, mais ça va.

- Tant mieux…

Le silence s'installa dans la chambre d'hôpital. Tsunade n'était pas vraiment reconnue pour sa délicatesse et elle ne savait pas comment poser les questions qui l'intéressaient à cette jeune fille qui avait tout perdu. Elle avait envoyé un groupe de ninjas pour aller vérifier l'information, qui s'était avérée être vraie. Et apparemment, ça n'avait pas été fait dans la dentelle. Si la jeune fille avait vu ça, il était normal qu'elle soit perturbée. Saya, consciente du malaise de la femme, décida d'intervenir.

- Et oui, vous pouvez me poser des questions sans craindre une crise de larmes ou d'hystérie.

Et pour confirmer ses paroles, elle fit un sourire à l'Hokage. Même si ce n'était qu'un pauvre sourire peu convaincu, cela sembla suffire.

- Bien. Alors commençons par le début. Quand avez-vous été attaqués ? demanda Tsunade.

- Je crois qu'à un moment j'ai un peu perdu la notion du temps, mais ça doit faire une semaine, répondit la jeune fille.

- Et sais-tu par qui ?

- C'était un groupe de mercenaires, mais je ne sais pas qui ils étaient, non.

Saya continua ainsi à répondre aux questions, disant à l'Hokage tout ce qu'elle savait. A la fin de l'entretien, Tsunade se tourna une dernière fois vers la jeune fille.

- Je suis désolée pour toi. Mais malgré tout ce que tu as vécu, tu as réussi à revenir ici et tu as répondu à toutes mes questions sans broncher. Tu es vraiment une fille forte.

- Si j'avais vraiment été forte, je ne me serais pas cachée, je n'aurais pas fui, et j'aurais combattu avec tous les autres. Si j'avais été forte, j'aurais protégé ceux que j'aimais, ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Saya, les dents serrées.

- Un jour, tu changeras d'avis.

Tsunade adressa un sourire navré à la jaune fille avant de sortir de la chambre et de refermer la porte.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Le lendemain, Saya put sortir de l'hôpital. Et, malgré tous les remords qui la tenaillaient, avant de passer la porte, elle se fit une nouvelle promesse. Celle de rester elle-même malgré les évènements passés. D'essayer par tous les moyens de retrouver le caractère en joué qu'elle avait en permanence avant. Elle serra les dents une dernière fois et sortit de l'hôpital avec un petit sourire sur le visage.

Elle devait retourner voir l'Hokage. Le jeune fille s'était demandé pourquoi Tsunade ne lui avait pas dit ce qu'elle avait à lui dire la veille, au lieu de la faire revenir à son bureau, et elle était arrivée à la conclusion qu'elle voulait savoir comment elle allait et si elle arrivait à tenir le coup.

Cette fois, quand Saya arriva devant les portes du bâtiment, le garde la laissa passer sans rien dire. Il la regarda avec un regard de pitié, et la jeune fille lui rendit un sourire en réponse. Bien sûr il n'était plus brillant comme autrefois, mais c'en était un quand-même, et Saya comptait bien le faire revenir au fil du temps, ce sourire.

Avant même d'avoir pu toquer à la porte de l'Hokage, celle-ci lui dit d'entrer. Dans la pièce se tenaient, en plus de l'Hokage, deux garçons et une fille. Saya les détailla. La fille avait très jolie. Elle était habillée d'une tunique rose sans manches et d'un pantalon noir. Elle les cheveux retenus en deux chignons. Saya pensa directement qu'elle serait beaucoup plus jolie les cheveux détachés.

Le premier garçon avait une coupe au bol ringarde à souhait, des gros sourcils et une tunique verte qui lui donnait un air à la _Star Trek_. Pour lui, Saya en était sûre : il était irrécupérable. Il avait pourtant l'air gentil et débordant d'énergie.

Et enfin, Saya détailla le deuxième garçon. Sa première pensée fut qu'il était très beau. Mais elle fut aussitôt choquée par ses yeux. Sous ses sourcils froncés, ses yeux blancs étaient emplis d'agressivité. Et pourtant, ils ne faisaient en aucun cas peur à la jeune fille.

C'est à ce moment que Tsunade prit la parole.

- Saya, voici Tenten, Lee et Neji, tes nouveaux professeurs et coéquipiers.

**Flash-back**

Tsunade réfléchissait. Qu'allait-elle faire de Saya ? Habituellement, les genins était disposés en groupes de trois, et avait un professeur pour les trois. Cependant, tous les genins de Konoha avaient été placés dans les groupes de trois, et il n'y avait donc plus de place pour la jeune fille. De plus, celle-ci ayant échoué deux fois à l'examen de l'académie, elle était plus âgée que tous ces genins. Vu le choc qu'elle avait subi, il était préférable d'inclure Saya dans un groupe de son âge, pour qu'elle s'intègre mieux. Alors, Tsunade eu une idée de génie (enfin, de _son_ point de vue) : elle allait placer Saya dans une équipe de chunins qui lui serviraient en même temps d'équipe et de professeurs ! La cinquième Hokage se félicita de son idée et commença à passer en revue les équipes.

**Fin du flash-back**

Lee et Tenten firent un sourire de bienvenue à Saya, tandis que Neji restait… égal à lui-même. Saya resta un moment interdite par rapport aux propos de l'Hokage, avant de finalement prendre la parole.

- Heu… Ca se fait ça ?

Non, elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à dire. Tsunade lui expliqua le pourquoi de la situation, mais Saya avait tout de même l'impression de tomber comme un cheveu dans la soupe. Après avoir congédié l'équipe de trois, l'Hokage expliqua à la jeune fille que Konoha allait lui donner de quoi recommencer une nouvelle vie.

C'est pourquoi, un quart d'heure plus tard, Saya se retrouvait devant un l'appartement dont l'adresse figurait sur le papier que lui avait donné Tsunade. Elle glissa la clef dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte. C'était un petit appartement, déjà meublé (ils sont généreux à Konoha ! xD), et confortable. Directement, Saya se sentit chez elle. Elle s'arrêta devant un miroir et jugea de son état. Ses longs cheveux noirs, qui étaient toujours si soyeux étaient emmêlés ; elle avait des cernes sous les yeux et ses vêtements étaient sûrement bons à jeter. Bref, elle faisait peur à voir. Elle se dirigea alors vers la garde robe et l'ouvrit. Il y avait là le strict minimum : un pyjama, et quelques vêtements. Elle prit son pyjama et partit à la salle de bain prendre une douche. Après avoir fait un brin de toilette, elle se jeta sur son lit et s'endormit aussitôt.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

[1] Je ne savais absolument pas quel village était le plus proche de celui de la brume, c'est sûrement pas Konoha, mais bon, on s'en fout! xD

Voilà, j'espère que vous aurez bien aimé, même si c'est fort noir comme chapitre. Les suivants le seront beaucoup moins, je vous jure! ^^ ... Direction chapitre deux? =)


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà le chapitre deux! ^^

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Le lendemain, Saya ne se réveilla que quand elle entendit sonner à la porte. Elle regarda le réveil à côté d'elle et vit qu'il était 11 heures.

- « Comment j'ai bien pu faire pour dormir aussi longtemps alors que je viens déjà de passer trois jours entiers à dormir ?! »

Elle se leva et alla ouvrir la porte. C'était Tenten.

- Salut ! dit cette dernière. On a organisé un pique-nique avec tout le groupe, pour que tu fasses la connaissance des autres. Ca te dit de venir ?

- …

- Enfin, si t'en pas trop fatiguée… précisa Tenten, voyant la tête de Saya.

- Dis moi, commença celle-ci, t'es toujours aussi motivée quand tu réveilles les gens ?

Tenten commença à rire.

- Tu devrais voir ta tête dit-elle, t'as l'air d'un zombie ! Bon, tu viens ou pas ?

- Laisse moi prendre une douche, m'habiller, et j'arrive.

Quand elle était sortie de la salle de bain, c'est à peine si Tenten l'avait reconnue. De fait, les seules fois où elle l'avait vue, elle n'était pas à son avantage. Mais maintenant, elle se rendit compte que Saya était très jolie. Ses cheveux noirs, qui lui arrivaient à la moitié du dos, étaient lâchés, à part les mèches de devant qui étaient retenues en arrière par son bandeau de ninja. Elle était habillée d'un pantalon noir surmonté d'une tunique bleue, qui faisait ressortir ses yeux bleu nuit. Tenten remarqua aussi un pendentif en forme de cœur percé d'une serrure.

- C'est quoi ce pendentif ? demanda-t-elle à la jeune fille.

- C'est un collier que je porte depuis ma naissance. Ma maman m'a toujours dit que je ne devrais l'enlever qu'à une certaine condition, répondit-elle.

- Quelle condition ?

Saya se contenta de lui répondre par un sourire, et elles se mirent en route.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Une demi-heure plus tard, Saya arrivait en compagnie de Tenten sur le lieu du pique-nique (qui n'était autre qu'un terrain d'entraînement). Il y avait pas mal de monde, et Tenten les énuméra. Il y avait, par équipe, Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke ; Ino, Shikamaru et Choji ; Kiba, Hinata et Shino ; et bien sûr sa propre équipe.

Lorsque Saya était arrivée sur le terrain d'entraînement, les discussions s'étaient arrêtées net.

- « Ils ne veulent pas me brusquer » pensa Saya.

Elle ajouta à voix haute :

- Vous savez, vous pouvez parler. Je ne viens pas d'un autre monde, et je ne risque pas de fondre en larme dès que quelqu'un dira un mot.

Les discussions reprirent alors petit à petit. Il s'avéra que Saya était une fille charmante et souriante malgré tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, et elle n'eut aucun mal à s'intégrer. La jeune fille trouva qu'elle avait beaucoup de chance de se retrouver dans un groupe de gens aussi gentils, et pourtant si différents les uns des autres. Naruto passait son temps à crier dans tous les sens, et a se ramasser des poings de la part de Sakura, qui elle, semblait être dans une lutte acharnée contre Ino pour Sasuke. Choji passait son temps à manger et Hinata avait l'air très timide et rougissait à chaque fois qu'elle regardait Naruto. Saya eu droit à un discourt sur la fougue de la jeunesse par Lee, et à la description du flair d'Akamaru par Kiba. Shikamaru, lui, ponctuait tout de « galère ! ». Les plus silencieux étaient Sasuke, Shino et bien sûr, Neji.

Quand Saya dit qu'elle trouvait qu'Hinata et Neji se ressemblaient fort et demanda s'ils avaient un lien de parenté, un silence lourd s'installa.

- Heu… J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? demanda-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

- C'est juste qu'on n'a pas l'habitude de parler des affaires de famille des Hyuga, dit Lee.

Sur ce, Neji se leva et s'en alla. Saya interrogea Tenten du regard.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il est comme ça avec tout le monde, lui assura celle-ci.

Elle entreprit alors de raconter, avec la permission d'Hinata, l'histoire de la famille Hyuga, le sceau marqué sur le front de Neji, le sacrifice de son père, sa rancune – bien que dissipée – envers la branche principale de la famille.

- Je vois. En gros, c'était _le _sujet à ne pas aborder si j'ai bien compris ? demanda Saya.

- Exactement, dit Tenten. Mais c'est pas grave, tu pouvais pas savoir.

Ils changèrent de sujet, et parlèrent comme ça jusqu'au soir. Quand ils se séparèrent, Tenten dit à Saya qu'elle devait revenir sur le même terrain d'entraînement le lendemain à 7 heures pour son premier entraînement. La jeune fille acquiesça et dit au revoir à sa nouvelle amie. Elle rentra chez elle, ouvrit la porte-fenêtre et s'accouda à la rambarde du balcon. Le soleil disparaissait doucement à l'horizon, donnant au ciel une couleur rose-orange. C'avait été une belle journée.

Saya rentra et prit un livre au hasard sur une étagère. Elle commença à le lire, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Elle reposa le livre, prit une douche, mit son réveil et alla se coucher. Mais au milieu de la nuit, elle se réveilla et n'arriva pas à se rendormir. Son appartement était plutôt petit, et pourtant il lui semblait immense. Et vide. Elle sortit alors sur le balcon et regarda les étoiles. Elle adorait regarder les étoiles. Elle le faisait souvent avec son père avant. Il lui avait appris le nom de toutes les constellations, et Saya n'avait plus aucun mal à les distinguer à présent. Ces petits points lumineux semblaient sourire en permanence et lui réchauffaient le cœur. Son père l'appelait toujours « sa petite étoile », parce que, comme celles-ci, elle souriait en permanence. Saya soupira et retourna se coucher. Le sommeil la prit directement.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Le lendemain, quand son réveil sonna, Saya se leva, prit son petit déjeuner, s'apprêta et partit pour le terrain d'entraînement. Lee était déjà là à s'entraîner. Il avait d'ailleurs été convenu qu'il s'occuperait de la première partie de l'entraînement de Saya, améliorant son taijutsu. En effet, ce n'était pas du tout la tasse de thé de la jeune fille. Il s'avéra qu'en fait, elle n'était pas spécialement douée en aucune matière.

Mais, plus les jours passaient, et plus Saya s'acharnait, s'entraînant durant des heures et des heures sans discontinuer. Et, petit à petit, elle s'améliorait. Pourtant, il semblait à la jeune fille qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à atteindre un niveau correct. Impression qui s'accentua, le jour où elle dût affronter Neji pour qu'il voie son niveau.

En effet, Saya fut projetée contre un arbre en deux temps, trois mouvements, après avoir reçu un coup violent dans le ventre. Neji la regarda de son regard méprisant.

- Pourquoi as-tu voulu devenir ninja ? Tu n'es pas faite pour ça, tu n'arriveras jamais à rien.

Saya serrait les dents. Premièrement parce qu'elle avait mal, et pour étouffer le chagrin. Pourquoi elle avait voulu devenir ninja à la base, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Mais maintenant, elle _savait_ pourquoi elle voulait s'améliorer. Pour se venger. Et pour ne plus jamais avoir à fuir devant le danger. Tous les souvenirs des trois jours les plus éprouvants de sa vie lui revinrent de plein fouet. Mais ce chagrin se transforma en colère quand Neji rajouta :

- Tu me fais penser à Hinata.

Alors Saya se releva lentement, tant bien que mal, sur ses jambes.

- « Non, Saya, ne fais surtout pas ça ! » pensa vainement Tenten.

- Tu sais quoi Neji ? demanda-t-elle dans laquelle on sentait nettement toute sa colère. Je prends ça comme un compliment. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'Hinata, elle, est gentille et attentionnée, elle se préoccupe de tout le monde, et veut changer, malgré sa timidité. Elle a un _cœur_. Alors que toi, Neji, tu n'es qu'un glaçon, sans âme, qui se contente de rabaisser les gens à longueur de temps parce qu'ils ne sont pas comme tu voudrais qu'ils soient ! Oui, je préfère cent fois être comme Hinata que comme toi !

Le concerné se retourna, lança un regard plein de haine à la jeune fille, et, sans que celle-ci ait pu voir quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva devant elle, deux doigts sur la gorge et relâcha du chakra. Saya ne comprit ce qui se passait que quand elle sentit une douleur au cœur et qu'elle commença à cracher du sang.

- Neji ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! cria Lee.

Alors Neji se retourna et lança par-dessus son épaule :

- Une ratée comme toi n'a rien à me dire, je pense.

Lee et Tenten emmenèrent Saya à l'hôpital, et au bout d'un moment, un médecin leur dit que ce n'était pas trop grave et qu'elle allait s'en remettre.

- On peut la voir ? demanda Tenten.

- Oui, bien sûr.

Quand ils rentrèrent dans la chambre, Lee et Tenten pensèrent tout d'abord que Saya s'était endormie, mais celle-ci ouvrit les yeux dès qu'elle les entendit.

- Ca va ? demanda Lee.

- Ca peut aller, répondit alors la jeune fille avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

- Le docteur a dit combien de temps tu devrais rester ici ? demanda à son tour Tenten.

- Il dit que normalement, je pourrai retourner chez moi dans cinq jours.

- Franchement, reprit Tenten, les sourcils froncés, il n'aurait pas dû faire ça.

- Je l'ai quand-même pas mal provoqué ! dit Saya. Je crois que j'aurais réagi exactement de la même manière à sa place. Sauf que ça aurait quand-même été moi qui me serais retrouvée à l'hôpital…

- Tu veux dire… que tu ne lui en veux pas ?! demanda Lee, surpris.

- Non, répondit Saya avec un sourire. Je ne suis pas vraiment du genre rancunière.

- « N'empêche qu'il faudrait quand-même que Neji vienne s'excuser ! » pensa Tenten.

Un coup d'œil à Lee et elle vit qu'ils avaient pensé la même chose.

Chaque jour, Saya recevait autant de visites qu'il n'était possible, surtout de Sakura, qui pouvait venir même en-dehors des heures de visites, vu son statut de médecin. Mais ce n'est que le cinquième jour que Neji vint lui rendre visite. Il s'assit sur la chaise sans dire un mot. La jeune fille ne se faisait pas d'illusions.

- Tu sais Neji, tu n'étais pas obligé de venir. Je suis persuadée que Lee et Tenten t'on quasiment harcelé pendant quatre jours pour que tu viennes t'excuser, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire.

Il avait levé les yeux vers elle et la fixait sans rien dire. Ce regard mettait Saya mal à l'aise, qui sentit ses joues rosir. Au bout d'un moment, il se décida enfin à prendre la parole.

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, dit-il. C'est vrai qu'ils sont venus me trouver pour me dire qu'il fallait que je vienne m'excuser, mais je leur ai de suite annoncé que j'avais de toute façon l'intention de le faire.

Saya n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Depuis quand Neji éprouvait-il des _remords _? Parce que pour venir s'excuser, c'est qu'il en avait, non ?

- Je suis désolé, reprit-il alors. Je n'aurais pas dû me laisser emporter. Tu fais partie de mon équipe et je n'avais en aucun cas le droit de te faire du mal.

- Ce n'est pas grave, dit-elle en souriant. Je n'aurais pas dû te lancer à la figure ce genre de choses, j'aurais réagi de la même manière à ta place.

Durant une fraction de seconde, Saya crut voir dans les yeux blancs quelque chose qui ressemblait à du trouble. Elle n'en était pas certaine, vu la vitesse à laquelle l'Hyuga reprenait le contrôle sur ses sentiments. Au bout de quelques secondes, il prit la parole.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit-il.

- Quoi ? « Neji, avouer qu'il ne comprend pas quelque chose ?! O.o »

- Comment peux-tu rester aussi calme, et me parler comme si de rien n'était alors que je t'ai envoyée à l'hôpital ?

Le sourire que Saya arborait jusque-là s'estompa quelque peu. Et quand elle parla, ce fut avec une voix emplie de tristesse et de lassitude.

- Tu sais Neji, il y a deux façons de réagir. La première, c'est la vengeance. Sauf que voilà, la vengeance, c'est la promesse d'une vie vouée à la haine ; et même si on arrive à accomplir cette vengeance, les faits sont là. Il faut savoir les accepter. Ca ne changera strictement rien par rapport à la situation de départ. La meilleure chose à faire, c'est de continuer sa vie, en gardant le sourire malgré ce que ça nous coûte parfois, et puis espérer qu'un jour, ce sourire redeviendra naturel.

Neji contempla Saya. Pour la première fois, il voyait cette jeune fille qui avait tout perdu. Et il voyait le poids qui pesait sur ses fines épaules. Mais elle ne resta pas longtemps dans cet état. Elle sourit de nouveau et se tourna vers Neji.

- Dis-moi Neji, est-ce que tu souris parfois ?

Le jeune homme soutint le regard de Saya quelques secondes, puis détourna les yeux. Il était perturbé, ne savait pas quoi répondre. Est-ce que les sourires méprisants qu'il lançait à ces ennemis blessés comptaient ? Il en doutait…

Le silence de Neji en disait long.

- Ce n'est pas si grave, dit doucement Saya, qui sentait bien que sa question avait perturbé l'Hyuga. Un jour, ton sourire reviendra sûrement.

Neji regarda une dernière fois le sourire bienveillant de la jeune fille face à lui avant de sortir de la pièce en silence. Mais ce sourire, il ne le voyait plus comme avant. Il voyait la tristesse qu'il cachait.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Le chapitre trois va arriver incessament sous peu (genre d'ici trois jours).

Reviews? =3


	3. Chapter 3

Quand Saya sortit de l'hôpital, Tenten l'attendait.

- Salut Saya !

- Salut Tenten, répondit l'interpelée avec un sourire. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Tenten prit une mine offusquée.

- Comme si je ne pouvais pas venir te voir jusque comme ça, sans avoir de raison !

- …

- Bon, d'accord ! En fait, c'est pour te prévenir que demain on fait un pique-nique pour ta sortie de l'hôpital !

- Quoi, encore ?! Mais vous arrêtez pas, ma parole !

Tenten prit un air gêné.

- Ben en fait, c'est moi ! J'adore les pique-niques ! Et puis, à chaque fois que je le propose, tout le monde râle – à part Choji et Naruto, quand il s'agit de bouffe… – mais j'arrive à être _persuasive_.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Saya. Elle ne voulait pas savoir comment Tenten _persuadait _les gens…

- Alors, tu viendras ? demanda Tenten d'un air pas angélique du tout.

- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Saya, l'air enjoué.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Elle se rendit donc au pique-nique du lendemain avec tous ses amis, chacun restant fidèle à lui-même (en gros c'est Naruto qu'on entendait le plus).

Après avoir mangé, discuté, et s'être pris des poings dans la figure pour d'autres (encore Naruto), chacun repartit de son côté. Saya, qui avait décidé d'aller un peu se balader dans les bois, ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un la suivait. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un moment, quand elle entendit un craquement derrière elle, qu'elle fit volte-face.

- … Sasuke ?

Pourquoi l'avait-il suivie ? Et pourquoi maintenant, il ne disait plus rien et avait l'air… confus ?

De son côté, Sasuke hésitait. Ses sentiments pour la jeune fille en face de lui avaient beaucoup évolué en quelques semaines. Elle était si jolie, et si gentille, si attentionnée… Il ne savait absolument pas ce qui l'avait pris quand il l'avait suivie. Que faire ? Il eut envie de se retourner et de partir, mais Saya se serait sûrement posé des questions et ne l'aurait pas laissé s'en tirer aussi facilement. Alors il se décida.

Saya regarda le jeune Uchiwa s'approcher, se demandant ce qu'il lui voulait. Elle était tétanisée, et ne comprit que lorsque celui-ci approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Mais quand ses lèvres arrivèrent à trois centimètres à peine de leur but, Sasuke fut propulsé en arrière et se retrouva par terre en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Il regardait Saya d'un air éberlué (si si ! il peut avoir cet air là ! xD).

- C'était quoi _ça _? demanda-t-il.

Alors Saya, n'y tenant plus, partit dans un grand rire incontrôlable. Sasuke prit une moue vexée, et se releva en époussetant ces vêtements. Finalement, la jeune fille arriva enfin à se calmer.

- Je ne trouve pas ça drôle, répliqua Sasuke.

Saya dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rire à nouveau. Sasuke venait de prendre un sacré coup en plein dans sa fierté, il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle l'énerve encore plus.

- C'est à cause de ça, dit Saya en montrant son pendentif. Il crée une sorte d'aura répulsive autour de mes lèvres. C'est ma maman qui me l'a passé autour du cou quand je suis née et je ne l'ai jamais enlevé depuis. C'était sa lubie. Il n'y a que quand j'aurai trouvé quelqu'un que j'aime et qui m'aime en retour que je pourrai l'enlever.

- Et ? demanda _timidement_ ( ?! ) Sasuke.

La jeune fille soupira.

- Non, Sasuke. Je suis désolée, mais je ne l'enlèverai pas pour toi. De toute façon, je suis persuadée que tu ne m'aimes pas.

L'Uchiwa la regarda avec de grands yeux.

- Bien sûr que si ! dit-il. Sinon, pourquoi…

- Je crois que tu ne sais pas bien différencier l'amour de l'amitié, Sasuke. Est-ce que ce que tu ressens pour moi est si différent que ce que tu ressens… pour Sakura, par exemple ?

- Oui. Sakura, elle me pompe.

- Ah oui. Mauvais exemple. Mais pense à tous ceux qui t'entourent. Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Kiba et les autres. Je crois que ce que tu ressens est la même chose que pour eux, même si c'est un peu amplifié. Mais tu ne m'aimes pas.

- Pourquoi en es-tu si persuadée ?

- Parce que je suis certaine que tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre. A chaque fois que tu regardes cette personne, ton regard s'adoucit et tu souris, sans même t'en rendre compte !

Sasuke fut plus que surpris. Ce n'était plus de la surprise, c'était un choc. Comment cette fille faisait-elle ? Il avait l'impression qu'elle le connaissait mieux que lui-même !

- Et… c'est qui ? fut tout ce qu'il arriva à articuler sur le moment même, effrayé par la réponse.

- Ah ça ! Je ne vais pas te le dire !

Sasuke se prit la tête entre les mains.

- Mais comment fais-tu ? Tu prétends que j'aime quelqu'un alors que je ne suis moi-même pas au courant, et que j'étais persuadé il y a deux minutes que c'était de toi que j'étais amoureux !

Voyant le trouble du jeune homme, Saya le prit dans ses bras, ce qui en fait, augmenta plus ledit trouble qu'autre chose.

- Tu sais Sasuke, je crois qu'à force de cacher tes sentiments aux autres, tu finis par te les cacher à toi-même… Laisse-toi aller de temps en temps et tu comprendras.

Sasuke passa ses bras autour de la jeune fille et la serra contre lui.

- Merci.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Les jours passaient, et Saya continuait à s'entraîner durement. Un jour, alors qu'elle faisait une pose, assise contre un arbre, elle vit apparaître son meilleur ami.

- Sasuke ! cria-t-elle en agitant la main.

Il s'approcha et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Ca va ? demanda Saya.

- C'est Naruto, pas vrai ?

Saya garda le silence. Il n'avait pas dit ça avec l'intonation d'une question. Il l'avait dit comme un fait établi, mais la jeune fille savait ce que ça avait dû lui coûter de l'admettre. Alors elle se contenta de sourire.

- C'est un homme, reprit-il.

- Heu… Oui. Je trouve ça assez évident que Naruto soit un homme ! répondit la jeune fille en riant.

Sasuke lui jeta un regard noir et elle arrêta de rire. Oui, elle comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire. Il était un homme, Naruto aussi. Ca devait être assez difficile à accepter. Surtout que tout le monde s'attendait à ce que Sasuke se trouve une femme pour rétablir son clan perdu… Raté.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? demanda-t-il dans un soupir.

- Eh bien, tout d'abord tu vas le trouver et tu lui avoues tes sentiments.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle d'un air désespéré.

- Allez, un peu de courage Sasuke ! dit-elle en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, l'Uchiwa reprit la parole.

- Et toi ? demanda-t-il. Quand vas-tu lui avouer ?

Ce fut au tour de Saya de le regarder d'un air ébahi.

- Ne fais pas l'innocente ! répliqua-t-il, un mince sourire aux lèvres. J'ai vu comment tu le regardais ! Tu crois peut-être que je ne remarque pas quand ma meilleure amie est amoureuse ?

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Saya. Il la connaissait mieux qu'elle croyait. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa aller sa tête contre l'arbre. Elle savait de qui il parlait. _Neji_. Depuis quelques temps, elle n'arrêtait pas de le regarder quand lui ne pouvait pas la voir, et son cœur battait plus vite lorsqu'il se rapprochait d'elle ; ce qui était totalement stupide puisque les seules fois où c'était le cas, c'était en entraînement, et il lui assénait de coups. (non, vous inquiétez pas ! elle se laisse quand-même pas frapper juste pour qu'il la touche ! ^^)

Saya finit par briser le silence.

- Mes sentiments ne seront jamais réciproques, finit-elle par dire.

- Il me semble pourtant que tu es assez douée pour nouer des liens avec les gens connus pour être les plus distants !

La jeune fille rouvrit les yeux, lui sourit, et il lui rendit son sourire. Elle était contente d'avoir un ami à qui parler.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Voilà, chapitre trois fini! ^^ Reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

Saya rentra chez elle, comme tous les jours. Même si ça lui pesait de plus en plus. La journée, tout allait bien. Elle n'était jamais seule et elle s'entendait bien avec tout le monde. Mais dès qu'elle rentrait chez elle le soir, la solitude lui pesait. Elle se prépara à manger, prit son assiette et alla la manger sur le balcon, accoudée à la balustrade. Elle aimait bien regarder les gens passer, et puis de son balcon, elle avait une magnifique vue sur le soleil qui descendait lentement sur les collines avant de disparaître.

Quand elle eut fini de manger, elle alla porter son assiette à la cuisine et revint sur le balcon, s'assit par terre dos au mur et laissa aller sa tête en arrière. Elle restait parfois des heures, assise là, juste pour ne pas avoir à rentrer. L'air libre lui faisait du bien. Mais au bout d'un moment – elle n'aurait pas su dire combien de temps, mais le soleil était couché – la sonnette de la porte d'entrée la tira de sa rêverie. Elle alla ouvrir la porte.

- Neji ?!

**Au même moment, chez Kiba…**

- Hey, Kiba ! s'écria Shikamaru d'une voix rendue pâteuse par l'alcool. …'crois on a perdu Neji…

- Pff… répondit l'interpelé. … s'en fout !

**Retour chez Saya…**

Saya se rendit alors compte que Neji avait les joues rouges, l'œil pas très vif, et qu'il arborait une sorte de sourire idiot qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

- Neji, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire chez moi, bourré ? demanda Saya.

Neji sembla réfléchir quelques instants et répondit enfin.

- … 'sais pas…

Elle le laissa cependant rentrer. Il trébucha sur un obstacle qui n'existait pas et Saya le retint de justesse avant qu'il ne s'étale par terre.

- 'Aya ?

Elle soupira.

- Moi c'est Saya, pas Aya !répliqua-t-elle, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose, alors qu'un sourire se formait déjà sur ses lèvres.

- C'est que j'ai dit 'Aya ! … 'ourquoi m'as pas dit t'aime Sas'ke ?

Saya avait passé le bras de Neji autour de son épaule et essayait péniblement de lui faire atteindre la chambre. Elle s'arrêta.

- Qui t'as dit que j'aimais Sasuke ? demanda-t-elle.

- Vous ai vu faire câlin dans bois…

La jeune fit rit.

- Neji, Sasuke est mon meilleur ami, on a le droit de prendre ses amis dans ses bras, non ?

Ils recommencèrent à marcher (ou à tanguer), tandis que le jeune homme regardait Saya d'un air perturbé. Et, alors qu'ils étaient – enfin – arrivés dans la chambre, Naji se tourna vers la jeune fille et la prit dans ses bras. Saya crut que son cœur allait exploser. Elle était tout contre son torse et sentait sa respiration. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se reprit.

- Neji, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle en le repoussant.

- T'as dit avoir droit prendre amis d'ses bras !

La jeune fille soupira. De fait, elle devrait arrêter de dire ce genre de choses en compagnie de personnes _bourrées_.

- Oui, mais là c'est pas le moment ! Tu vas aller dormir, d'accord ?

- Nan ! Pas dormir !

- « C'est trop mignon, on dirait qu'il est retombé en enfance ! » pensa Saya.

Elle réussi quand-même, au bout de cinq minutes de lutte acharnée, à ce que Neji soit couché sur le lit.

- Allez, maintenant dors.

Il grommela des paroles incompréhensibles, et elle sortit de la pièce. Elle pensa au surréalisme de la situation. Neji Hyuga était arrivé chez elle complètement bourré, et dormait maintenant dans son lit. Rien que l'idée de Neji bourré lui semblait loufoque. Elle prit une couverture dans l'armoire et s'installa sur le canapé. Elle s'endormit presque immédiatement, malgré toutes les pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Le lendemain matin, quand Neji se réveilla, sa première pensée fut pour le mal de tête terrible qu'il se payait. Mais une question s'imposa à son esprit juste après : où était-il ? Il regarda autour de lui. Sur la table de chevet, il y avait une photo de leur équipe : Lee, Tenten, Saya et lui. Il avait déjà vu la chambre de Lee et celle de Tenten, mais celle-ci, il ne la connaissait pas. Il était donc chez Saya.

- « Mais qu'est-ce que je fais chez Saya ? »

Il se leva tout doucement, histoire de ne pas accentuer son mal de tête. Quand il s'approcha de la porte, il entendit que quelqu'un chantait dans la pièce à côté. Il ouvrit la porte et vit Saya, de dos, qui s'affairait aux fourneaux tout en chantant. Neji ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait une très belle voix. Il referma la porte, et Saya se retourna. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, elle s'arrêta immédiatement de chanter pour lui offrir un sourire.

- Tu es enfin debout ! J'ai cru que tu ne te lèverais jamais ! Il est déjà midi, dit-elle.

La jeune fille n'avait pas parlé bien fort, et pourtant le mal de tête de Neji s'accentua brutalement. Il porta sa main à son front. Saya partit donc dans la salle de bain et lui rapporta des cachets pour les maux de tête. Il la remercia et elle lui proposa d'aller prendre une douche pour se réveiller pendant qu'elle finissait de préparer le déjeuner.

Quand Neji fut sorti de la salle de bains, il s'assit à table, en face de Saya, qui l'attendait. Alors il posa enfin la question qui le tourmentait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que je me retrouve ici ? demanda-t-il.

La jeune fille soupira.

- Tu ne te rappelles de rien, c'est ça ?

Il acquiesça.

- Bon, je vais te faire un résumé. Le pourquoi tu es arrivé ici, ça je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais quand je t'ai ouvert la porte, tu étais complètement bourré. Je t'ai laissé rentrer et là tu m'as demandé pourquoi je ne t'avais pas dit que j'aimais Sasuke…

Saya avait dit ça comme si c'était tout à fait normal, et dût déployer de grands efforts pour ne pas rire devant le spectacle de Neji qui s'étouffait en buvant son thé. Elle continua.

- … ce à quoi j'ai répondu qu'il était mon meilleur ami, et pas plus. J'ai réussi à te traîner jusqu'à ma chambre et à te convaincre de dormir – ce qui, je crois a été la partie la plus difficile. Et voilà !

La jeune fille s'était demandé si elle devait lui raconter qu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras, mais elle s'était dit après réflexion qu'elle ne voulait pas lui faire faire un arrêt cardiaque. Elle aurait aussi voulu lui demander ce qu'il faisait dans la même clairière que Sasuke et elle l'autre jour, mais elle se retint pour la même raison. Neji, lui, était en mode arrêt sur image. Premièrement, il se demandait comment il avait pu sortir des conneries pareilles, et deuxièmement, il essayait de se souvenir _comment_ il avait fini bourré.

Saya, face à lui était en train de se demander s'il respirait toujours, lorsqu'il la fit sursauter.

- C'est Kiba, Naruto et Shikamaru ! s'exclama-t-il.

La jeune fille n'avait pas tout suivi, mais vu la façon dont Neji avait parlé, elle n'aurait pas voulu être à la place de ces trois-là.

- Heu… demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix. Tu pourrais m'expliquer peut-être ?

- Hier, Kiba nous avait invités, Naruto, Shikamaru et moi. Comme d'habitude, je n'avais pas l'intention de boire. Alors quand je suis entré, ils se sont jetés sur moi, m'ont attaché à une chaise, et se sont débrouillés pour me faire boire. Mais je ne me souviens plus de rien à partir de la deuxième bouteille de saké.

Saya se dit, admirative, que pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas l'habitude de boire, il avait quand-même réussi à marcher jusque chez elle avec au moins deux bouteilles de saké dans le nez.

**Chez Sasuke… **(hein ?! Mais qu'est-ce que Sasuke a à voir là-dedans ?)

Sasuke poussa péniblement la porte d'entrée, chose qui n'était pas facilitée par un énorme poids divaguant qui s'appuyait sur lui. Poids qui n'était autre que Naruto, bien entendu. Sasuke l'avait trouvé le matin, affalé par terre dans la rue, alors qu'il allait s'entraîner de bonne heure. Il le déposa dans le canapé, et Naruto se rendormit immédiatement. L'Uchiwa resta planté là comme un idiot à regarder Naruto dormir pendant encore cinq bonnes minutes avant de finalement s'asseoir à même le sol, contre le canapé, où il s'endormit à son tour. (ben oui, porter Naruto, c'est pas de tout repos ! xD)

**Chez Kiba…**

Shikamaru se réveilla dans le canapé, et regarda autour de lui. Le sol était jonché de bouteilles de saké vides. Au milieu du désordre, Kiba était étalé par terre et ronflait comme un bienheureux – qui serait vachement moins heureux quand il se réveillerait avec un mal de crâne. Par contre, aucune trace de Naruto ni de Neji. Shikamaru se moquait bien de ce qu'il avait pu advenir de Naruto, mais il pria pour que Neji ne se souvienne de rien, sinon, leurs vies à tous les trois allaient être légèrement écourtées.

- Galère…

Et il se rendormit.

Sommeil qui fut brutalement écourté lorsque Neji arriva et lui colla un poing, ainsi qu'à Kiba. Saya arriva à son tour dans l'appartement, essoufflée. Décidément, même si Neji c'était pris une cuite la veille, il courait toujours aussi vite !

- Neji, arrête ! s'exclama-t-elle du ton le plus autoritaire qu'elle pouvait employer, alors que l'Hyuga sortait ses kunais.

Elle s'interposa entre lui et Kiba. Vraiment, à voir la colère dans ses yeux, Saya se demandait s'il allait les laisser en vie. Elle le prit alors par les poignets et plongea son regard bleu dans celui, si blanc, de Neji.

- Arrête ça, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Pour seule réponse, il se défit de l'étreinte de la jeune fille, fit volte-face et sortit de l'appartement en claquant la porte, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer le mal de tête de Kiba et Shikamaru. Lesquels n'avaient d'ailleurs plus esquissé un mouvement depuis que Neji était parti. Au bout de quelques secondes, Kiba prit la parole.

- Encore bien que t'étais là Saya, autrement, je crois bien qu'il nous aurait fait la peau !

« Bande d'abrutis ! » fut la seule réponse de Saya avant qu'elle ne sorte de l'appartement à son tour, claquant la porte encore plus fort que précédemment.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°


End file.
